1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a security method and a servo system, and more particularly, to a network security method and a network security servo system.
2. Description of Related Art
An Internet of Things (IoT) device generally has the characteristics of, for instance, low computing capability, low storage capacity, difficult to be patched, and low defense capability. Since most of the big data collected by the devices is not instantly processed by a conventional security intelligence and analytics (SIA) system, the other devices may also be in danger of being infected if one of the devices is infected by malware.